Colliding Interests
by thegirlwholovesbooks
Summary: Everything seems to be awkward between Gwen and Arthur since they've decided to just be friends. Gwen still fancies Arthur a tiny bit, but Arthur? HELL TO THE YEAH ! But, he just dosen't show it. Gwen's tired of waiting, until Lord Drad VanDer Clay comes!
1. Chapter 1

**Lord Drad Van- Der Clay**

_**Everything seems to be awkward between Gwen and Arthur since they've decided to just be friends. Gwen still fancies Arthur a tiny bit, but Arthur? HELL TO THE YEAH ! But, he just dosen't show it. Gwen's tired of waiting, until Lord Drad Van- Der Clay comes to Camelot to assist Arthur with the knights. Catching Gwen's attention, but not just Gwen, what about...MERLIN?**_

"Wake up Merlin! Arthur needs to tell you something" yelled Gaius from the outside of Merlin's room. Merlin gave a loud groan with a humungous stretch just to exaggerate a bit. He quickly shoved on his normal clothing and set off straight away with a loud 'BYE!" to Gaius.

"Yes Sire?"

"Merlin ! Aaaah, finally you come, meet Lord Drad Van-Der Clay" Arthur said quite pleased and showed a rather handsome guy. His hair was royal blonde and was cut neatly. He had eyes that looked like it could only be drawn and a body like a model. Surely when he walked into town, he kidnapped girl's attentions, thought Merlin.

"H-h-hello!" exclaimed Merlin. "Please, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me"

Drad nodded his head with a pleased smile. "Oh, no, your Arthur's I don't do servants" Merlin, stood there impressed. Arthur found the conversation quite awkwardly and interrupted. "We should start training for the Knight Rally Marathon". "Merlin!"

"Yes Sire" He grabbed the clean robes from the table next to him and dressed Drad before Arthur. And he, was not very pleased but let it pass. But, he also skipped Arthur for Drad with the boots, shield, sword and uniform.

"Merlin, tell me about yourself" asked Drad sweetly.

"Oh well yes" Merlin told Drad everything, well not quite everything. They walked off together talking amusingly leaving Arthur still in his robes. "Oh, i'll just put it on myself then, Merlin. MERLIN?" yelled Arthur. No response. "Oh, he'll pay, he'll pay real good" muttered Arthur displeasingly.

Arthur could hear shrieks of laughter. He walked outside to the field. "Merlin! You are extremely funny!" said Drad. "Oh, haven't heard that quite before" They shrieked of laughter again. Arthur frowned. "What's so funny guys?" "Oh, don't worry, you wouldn't understand". They continued with their quite amusing conversation moving away from Arthur slowly without even noticing. Arthur stood there feeling left out. What the hell was going on? I'M the popular one. Merlin's MY friend. WHAT THE HELL ! The prince thought. Hmph, he didn't need Merlin nor Drad, he needed...Gwen. He walked toward the town and found Guinevere's small house. He knocked and knocked. "Arthur?" "Oh, Guinevere, can i come in?" "Oh, of course, but please hurry, I'm going to go Flora shopping with Merlin and...wait for it, LORD DRAD VAN DER-CLAY! Ohh, his beauty, his long goldern locks, his body in the sun, ooh! I'm getting goosebumps!" exclaimed Gwen whilst serving Arthur tea.

I can't believe it, it's not just Merlin Drad's stolen, but he's stolen Gwen too! Oh no! Though the prince confusingly. "What do you mean flora shopping?" "Oh, just shopping for flowers, obviously" rolling her eyes at Arthur. Did, d-did my love of MY life, not to mention, roll her eyes at me? From the last time I checked, Merlin said she still fancied me! "Erm, can I tag along?" "Err... umm...maybe, depends on the planners" Gwen mumbled. "Aah, i'm sure he'll let, what time?" Then there was knock. "Oh, my beloved Princess, may I escort you to Aromaland?" yelled Lord Drad quite...sweetly. "Oh, he's here!" "Come on now Arthur!"

"Aah, Guinevere, are you bringing Arthur?" "Oh yes, but HE wanted to come" answered Gwen nicely. While they were walking, people bowed as the passed. "Arthur, go back to the castle, I think paparazzi isn't good for you" said Lord Drad. Arthur glared at Drad. What a disgusting little weasel you are, taking Gwen and Merlin! You fat ugly cow! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! Anger drew bigger in Arthurs body. "Oh no, no need, I can take it" answered the prince. So off they set to the hills of Aroma Village quite near Camelot. But! Without knowing, Aroma village has been raided by Sikers, a famous kidnapping gang that will do anything to get pretty ladies like Gwen. But of course, there can only be ONE hero... I wonder who?

ENJOYED MY STORY? PLEASE REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON.

PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO ASK ANYTHING!

LOVE YOU FANFICTIONERS!


	2. When Envy Strikes

Colliding Interests Chapter 2-

Envy Me

_**Here is what you missed last week for my story, 'Colliding Interests'. Arthur's childhood family friends comes to visit him and seems to be quite charming. Long luscious hair and a model-like body, he's caught Merlin's attention...and Gwen's. They set out to the woods to Aroma Village to flower shop, but as said at the end of the latest chapter, something is bound to wrong!**_

"It smells...GREAT!" yelled Merlin at the end of the cliff. Right behind them was the gates to Aroma Village. A wonderful town of the land of soap, and...FLOWERS! They went in broadly.

"Oh here Guinevere" said Drad handing Gwen a white tulip.

She smiled pleasingly. "For me? Yes, thankyou for you are such a charming man"

Arthur, when he heard this scrunched up his face and then took two deep breaths and moved on. He saw Merlin turn to him and snigger. The prince then whacked Merlin on the back of his head. "Ow!" he yelled, but no-one seemed to notice. "Now, Guinevere, which flower would you like? I shall pay for everything you choose!"

"Why is the town so empty anyway" interrupted Merlin in Gwen and Drad's romance fling.

"Oh, I don't know, but, the less the merrier"

Isn't it the other way around? Though Arthur and scoffed.

"Oh, Drad, I can't let you do that"

"Yes you can, your clearly obsessed with him as he to you" muttered Arthur displeased.

Everyone turned to look at him confused. "What did you say?" "Oh...umm...err.. Yes he can, he is really...rich?" said the prince randomly. "Oh". Gwen and Drad turned away quickly and went off to look at some more flowers.

"Oh, wow" said Merlin walking beside Arthur.

"What?"

"Oh, just...that I think..."

"You think what Merlin?"

"You envy Drad!" Merlin said in a sing-song kind of way.

"N-n-no I don't, I-i-i" Arthur struggled with words.

""Y-y-y-ou what?" mocked Merlin.

Arthur whacked him in the head once again.

"Ow, just because you envy" "Tsk, tsk"

Merlin scoffed then went to join the others on their search. Arthur couldn't believe Merlin could tell so easily! What is Gwen could? What if she thinks Arthur is just an immature, rude, boy? Oh no, he couldn't think that thought Arthur.

Suddenly there was a loud pitched scream. "What the hell Merlin?" turned Arthur who thought it was Merlin to mock him once more. But it wasn't. "Help! Drad!" Guinevere was snatched from the beautiful alleyway by some...big beasts that were human?. Oh yeah, go on call Drad instead of me, he might aswell replac me as prince then yeah? Though the prince. "DRADDDD! ARTHUR!" Arthur quickly woke up then rushed towards Drad. They ran after the three men and reached them. Drad punched and stabbed two of them already. Oh no you don't! Thought Arthur. He reached for his sword then rushed to the other man then quickly kicked and...stabbed. "YAY! I DID IT!" exclaimed Arthur. Take that beetroot. He quickly remembered about Gwen being stabbed in the arm by one of the men and turned around. The image he saw sickened his stomach and made it whirl around like a whirlpool. Drad was by her side, helping, her then...he kissed her on the lips. Gwen struggled to stop. Oh that is it, i'm sick of this, I HATE GWEN AND DRAD! He got up suddenly then turned to go back home catching everyones attention that they knew he was angry. Gwen did it this time, and he was close to closing his heart to her...forever.


End file.
